Sinoceratops
|game = Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World: Evolution }} is a genus of ceratopsian that lived in China during the Late Cretaceous, living about 72-66 million years ago. Sinoceratops is a very significant centrosaur because not only it is the first ceratopsid to be ever discovered in China, but it is also one of the largest centrosaurines ever discovered. It lived alongside Shantungosaurus, Zhuchengtyrannus, and . Like most centrosaurs, Sinoceratops had a single nasal horn and no horns above its eyebrows. However, what distinguishes this ceratopsian is its frill pattern, which is a series of forward-curving frill horns that run around the top of the frill. There is also a series of low set knobs on the top of the frill, which is not seen in any other known ceratopsian. Movies= Story ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving ''Sinoceratops populations remaining on Isla Nublar after the 2015 Incident, but will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. These clones look incredibly similar to their real life counterparts except the clones has its fenestrae exposed on the living creature, which no ceratopsian had, a taller frill, is much larger than the original, being 8.1 meters (26.57 feet) instead of 6 meters (20 feet) when fully grown, has a dew claw on the back legs, and two spikes on the center of the frill similar to that of a Pachyrhinosaurus. Its body color is a bright forest green with a white underside. There is white on the face, a circular orange, white and green pattern beneath the holes in the frill and on the sides of the frill. It also has white with black tipped spikes. The Sinoceratops is first seen licking a paralyzed Owen Grady before being scared off by some approaching lava. While multiple Sinoceratops were seen during the stampede, the only major appearance of it is when a Carnotaurus grabs one that had lagged behind the stampede. After a brief fight, the Sinoceratops is able to break away and flee with the other dinosaurs. Several Sinoceratops were captured by Wheatley and his mercenaries, and they were last seen escaping the Lockwood Manor along with many other dinosaurs. Gallery Photos Promotional Images 29570545 1726683807370351 7543539007308371940 n.png Caged.png DPG - Extinction's reality.jpg JurassicWorld PressReleaseBanner-1024x512 (1).png Films Sinoceratops_4.jpg SINO.jpg Sinoceratops roaring.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 4.12.26 PM.png Sinocertops_running_from_lava.jpg Sinoceratops walking off.png Carnotaurus hunting Sinoceratops.png Carno vs sino 3.jpg Carno vs sino 2.jpg Carno vs sino 1.jpg Sino_chareging_at_carno.jpg Carno vs sino.png Sino vs carno 4.png Carno_vs_sinoceratops.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-17 at 7.18.07 PM.png Sinoceratops_underwater.jpg Para and sino in water 2.jpg Sino in cage 3.png Sino_in_cell.jpg Stygimoloch Gas.PNG Dinosaurs_being_set_free.jpg Apato roaring.jpg Sinoceratops in the gas.png ‎ 3rd_sinoceratops_and_other_dinosaurs.jpg Allosaurus Gas2.PNG Gallimimus to be Freed.PNG Allosaurus Gas4.PNG Apatosaurus, Gallimimus, Triceratops, and Sinoceratops escaping.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.19.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.19.17 PM.png Allosaurus Free3.PNG File:Sinoceratops back.png GIF sino vs carno gif.gif sino vs carno gif 2.gif lockwood stampede.gif Vocalizations |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Sinoceratops/JW: E Sinoceratops appears in Jurassic World: Alive, with its appearance based on the film version of the dinosaur. Screenshot 2018-04-02 at 10.12.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 12.34.16 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-21 at 10.56.07 PM.png ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''see Sinoceratops/JW: E Sinoceratops appears in a free Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom DLC for Jurassic World: Evolution. JWESinoceratops.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.25.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.40 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.48 PM.png SinoceratopsWebsite.png JWE_DLC_dinosaur_Sinoceratops_noui.jpg Screenshot 2019-06-03 at 11.28.08 PM.png |-|Merchandise= An individual Sinoceratops nicknamed “Perry” is being soothed by Claire Dearing in an African Wildlife Foundation ad. Claire and Perry the Sinoceratops in AWF ad.png |-|Toys= A Sinoceratops figure was released for the toy-line for as part of the "Roarivores" line, a line of electronic dinosaurs with roaring sounds, by Mattel. This is the first time it has ever physically appeared in any Jurassic Park toy set. Strangely enough, it is portrayed as sporting a nasal boss, rather than a horn like in the film, making it more like a Pachyrhinosaurus than a Sinoceratops. In 2020, a new Sinoceratops figure is set to be released as part of the "Sound Strike" assortment in the "Primal Attack" line. Also, the figure itself will more closely resembles the actual Sinoceratops from the film. 2018sino.jpg 17-new-species-primal-attack-mattel-SDCC-revealed-jurassic-world-2020.jpg 2020_Sound_Strike_Sino.jpg|A "Sound Strike" Sinoceratops figure Behind the Scenes *It was meant to be Pachyrhinosaurus in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, but it was later changed to Sinoceratops after the first trailer was released. This is likely the reason as to why the Mattel toy looks more similar to Pachyrhinosaurus than to Sinoceratops. https://mobile.twitter.com/ChrisLikesDinos/status/964869098743230464 *At one point, the holes in the frill were instead meant to be only one in an individual and was meant to be a wound rather than being part in the clone's biology. *The scene where the Sinoceratops licked Owen in the face after being double-crossed by Wheatley is influenced by a brief moment from a chapter in The Lost World titled "Heat", where a Stegosaurus licked Sarah Harding in a similar manner after she was betrayed by Lewis Dodgson. *At quite a few moments throughout the film, Pachycephalosaurus sound effects from were reused for the Sinoceratops. jama-jurabaev-pachy.jpg|Jama Jurabaev's concept art for Fallen Kingdom's Sinoceratops marked as "Pachyrhinosaurus" jama-jurabaev-af-pachyrhinosaurus-v0003-115.jpg|The hole in the Sinoceratops frill being an wound instead of being normal for their clone jama-jurabaev-af-allousaurus-v0001-143.jpg|''Sinoceratops'' and Allosaurus models Refrences Navigation Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 2010s Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs Category:Surviving Animals Category:Endangered creatures (Isla Nublar) Category:Animals from the Films Category:Ornithischia